Pico's School
}} | | }}" }" } | } |}} |- ! Author: | } } | (View profile) |}} |- ! Audio used: | } |- ! Origin: | } |- ! Size: | } |- ! Score(As of }): | } |- ! Awards: | Daily Second |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center" | Author's comments: |- | colspan="2" style="size:10;" | } |- ! Special Note | This information only refers to the official rerelease on the Flash Portal. |} Pico's School is a point and click game created by Tom Fulp in 1999. It was made in Flash 3, and is often considered the pinnacle of Flash 3 programming. It was also the first game to feature Pico, who has since become one of Newgrounds's mascots. It was inspired by school shootings such as Columbine. Plot The Teacher talks about apples and bananas and then a gothic student named Cassandra kills everyone in the classroom, leaving only Pico alive. Pico tries to escape the school and kill Cassandra and her minions. Six months after the incident, the dead students were replaced by violent students from the ghetto. Walkthrough- Plot Spoiler/Method Spoiler Get out of the classroom and go to the janitor's room and get the gun. Then get the fire extinguisher and enter the door near it to fight Alucard. To kill him, shoot 3 dead kids he throws at you. Then shoot him once he's vulnerable. When you are done, take the key and go east. Then shoot Cyclops in order to disarm him. Unlock the gate and go to the girl's bathroom and fight anzou. Shoot at the glowing vision goggles to hit him. After he dies, take the goggles. Then, go to the teacher's lounge. Use the extinguisher to put out the fire. The door that was blocked is locked. Go back to where you started and use the goggles. Take the key and go back in the lounge to unlock the door. Now you will have to fight Cassandra. She will turn into one of the aliens in UFA. Shoot the penis to inflict damage on her. Shoot her eyes when they glow. When she throws a gas tank, shoot at it. Every time she loses 1/4 of her health, a big rock will fall on Pico. Shoot at it to survive. Bonus *Click on the red locker that has a little yellow on it. There will be a weed pack. Use it when you have low life. *Go to the boy's bathroom. Click the bottom toilet stall and a guy will ask if you can close it. If you do not, he will throw crap at you. You are able to kill him. *Click on the handle of a urinal to flush. Click on the sink handle to overflow the sink. The same thing can be done in the girl's bathroom, but not the urinal flushing. *After you kill Cyclops, you can overkill him. The text BRUTAL! will also appear over him. *After Alucard covers himself with desks and chairs, shoot at all of them. You will be able to kill him this way. *At the part were you see Nene praying to end her life, you will be able to kill her. The first time you shoot at her, her face will be gone. The second time you shoot her, she will become flat. *Shoot at bomb where it says Flammable multiple times until it explodes. The wall will break and there will be policemen and police cars behind it. You will be able to kill the policemen and destroy the police car. Note: Doing this will inflict Cassandra minimal damage. Medals *Save the Day: Beat the game *Secret Medal: Kill Alucard *Secret Medal: Overkill Cyclops *Secret Medal: Blow up the bomb *Secret Medal: Flush urinals a lot *Secret Medal: Overlflow sinks *Secret Medal: Get the guy in the bathroom to throw lots of crap at you External Links Play Pico's School Play Pico's School remix Category:Flash games Category:History